russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Esperanza (2012 TV series)
Esperanza is a Philippine television drama series that is the Philippine remake of the original 1997 TV series that starred Judy Ann Santos airing on ABS-CBN. The 2012 remake stars on Viva-TV on IBC-13 with starring Cristine Reyes produced by Viva Television. The show is directed by the same director of Wenn V. Deramas. Production 'Promotion' Dubbed as "2012's much awaited teleserye," the first teaser trailer was released on May 31, 2012 via top-rating game show, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, while publicity photos were released hours later online. The teasers for Maricel Soriano, Cesar Montano, Judy Ann Santos, Richard Yap and Cristine Reyes' characters were also released a day after. The pictorial for Esperanza was held on June 5, 2012 following the reveal of the drama's official title card. The official full trailer was released on June 16, 2012 along with the music video of the album's first single, "Esperanza" by Anja Aguilar. Prior to this, several articles were published regarding the drama in June 23, being featured in the late-night newscast, Ronda Trese. To launch the series, the main cast performed live on June 30, 2012 at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City for Viva-TV Grand Launch. In a recent interview on July 3, 2012 with its main star of the hit series for the soap operas who plays the character Cristine Reyes known as Esperanza along with of the prime time block on IBC which includes phenomenal cartoons Winx Club, music video countdown Daily Top 10, showbiz-oriented show Showbiz Star, fanta-serye Pinokyo's Time, dramedy Estudyante Blues, sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, drama anthology Wansapanataym, reality-dating game Sabi Mo Nanay and primetime Korean dramas Can You Hear My Heart. Cast 'Main Cast' *Cristine Reyes as Esperanza Estrera/Socorro Salgado *Cesar Montano as Anton Montejo *Richard Yap as Danilo/Raphael Salgado *Judy Ann Santos as Cecille Montejo/Regina Salgado *Maricel Soriano as Cynthia Salazar/Rosella Salgado 'Recurring Cast' *Dina Bonnevie as Isabel Illutre de Salgado *Bobby Andrews as Juan Salgado *AJ Muhlach as Buboy *Vilma Santos as Celia Estrera *Onemig Bondoc as Raul Estrera *Anja Aguilar as Karen Carvajal de Montejo *Joanna Mae Morales as Marivic *LJ Moreno as Donna *Say Alonzo as Vanessa *Bobby Yan as JayJay Reception 'Ratings' Esperanza become the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing third place in the ratings nationwide, according to the July 2 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode garnered 18.1% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program Lorenzo's Time (26.%4) of ABS-CBN and One True Love (20.5%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering a total of 10.5% people ratings grabbing second place and received 20.2% household ratings share on third place, still beating its competitor Lorenzo's Time and One True Love. According to the January 20–23 data published by Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, Esperanza became the new primetime leader nationwide, even in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area, despite its late timeslot. It is also the most-watched series overall nationwide with an average rating of 11.6% in the month of July Since then, Esperanza became the newest Philippine drama of 2012 to surpass the 30% margin, registering a whooping of 11%. The long-running drama remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak and GMA's Luna Blanca in the month of October with an average rating of 40.9% ratings share nationwide. Promotion From July 1, the cast members f the series guest via musical variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party where they promoted the series, followed by another appearance performed at halftime with the PBA promoted their latest drama. First to make an appearance were Cristine Reyes, followed by the artist of the Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack album. Reyes once again promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on July 2. On July 5, 2012, the series' advanced special sreening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano and Richard Yap with Marvin Ong, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado and Onemig Bondoc. Also present in the said sreening was Winx Club's Anja Aguilar as Bloom, Shy Carlos as Stella, Janeena Chan as Aisha, Joanna Morales as Musa, Janella Salvador as Tecna and Andi Eigenmann and Flora. On July 6, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans ay and for the release of the series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the noontime show Lunch Break, followed by another appearance with perform at halftime for the PBA while Cristine Reyes guest in Showbiz Star. After its successtul premiere nd the viewer's support, the cast launched Esperanza Pasasalamat: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In July 24, Esperanza cast visited the Dinagyang Festival in Iloilo City as well as on July 28, the cast visited SM City Lucena followed by an appearance in July 6 at SM City Pampanga. In August 11, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Gaisano Capital Mall in Mactan, Cebu City. Soundtrack The Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack was released under Viva Records released in July 6, 2012 led by the show's themesong, Esperanza by Anja Aguilar followed by the second single, Sa Isip Ko by Sarah Geronimo and the third single, Kailan by Dingdong Avanzado. #Esperanza (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Sa Isip Ko (composed by Dennis Garcia) - Sarah Geronimo #Kailan (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Dingdong Avanzado #Masasabi Mo Ba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rachelle Ann Go #Ayoko Na (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) - Marvin Ong #Sana Kunin Ka Ni Lord (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cristine Reyes #Hindi Kita Iiwan (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Onemig Bondoc #Saan Ka Man Naroroon (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Sharon Cuneta #Haplos (composed by Shamrock) - Shamrock #Kanlungan (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Basil Valdez #Di Bale Na Lang (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar #Bye Bye Na (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Daniel Padilla #Dahil Minahal Mo Ako (composed by Jimmy Borja) - Sarah Geronimo See also *Viva-TV dramas on IBC *Viva-TV's drama series are now showing on your GLOBE celfone screen Call and Txt TV Combo Promo *New Brews at IBC-13, the Kapinoy network as Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Esperanza on Facebook *Esperanza on Twitter *Esperanza on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Drama television series stubs